


Corners and Edges

by Kalloway



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Bridge will not relent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Corners and Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



It would not live in the shadow of its past. 

It would not fade away as just another bridge. 

Even if it had been _changed_ , the bridge was not ready to give up. 

Perhaps it might never again manage one of the perfect peels that helped earn its nickname, but it would take corners and edges and pieces and bits... 

It would put on the best show that it could, whenever it could. 

The cameras were still recording. And its fans were still waiting. 

It would not live in the shadow of its past. 

Not when it could still bite.


End file.
